Merlin's Pants
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: Arthur/Guinevere, with bonus OT4ness, written for the prompt "Gwen/anyone/everyone & Harry Potter! Gwen & whoever discuss HP pairings." Complete crack, but I wouldn't go quite as far as to consider it a crossover.


**Title:** Merlin's Pants  
**Characters/Pairings**: Gwen/Arthur, Merlin, Morgana  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 628  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, all characters etc. belong to their rightful owners.  
**Summary:** AU, the OT4 discuss Harry Potter.  
**Author's notes:** Written for the Fluff Fest at thefuturequeen.

The prompt was from kepp0xy and was "Gwen/anyone/everyone & Harry Potter! Gwen & whoever discuss HP pairings."

"But Drarry is so sweet!" Exclaimed Morgana.

"Oh yeah, two guys trying to slice each other up – very sweet. Have you forgotten Sectumsempra?" drawled Arthur from his armchair, he was trying to appear bored – but Gwen noticed how well up he seemed on all things Potter, evidenced by his frequent, knowledgeable interruptions – she would ask him about it later.

Morgana was oblivious to her brother's slightly out-of-character comments however; as she was too caught up in her argument with Merlin to notice what anyone else was saying.

"Morgana – I don't care whether you think _Drarry_ is cute, I still don't see the point of Harry Potter! The wizards are lame!"

The other three gasped – Gwen struggling to fight back a laugh at the outraged expression on Arthur's face.

"How can you say that?" shrieked Morgana unconsciously clutching at her homemade S.P.E.W badge.

"They need _wands_ Morgana – _WANDS!_"

"Well…Dumbledore's ten times the wizard you'll ever be!"

Gwen decided she better interrupt, she knew Morgana was very tetchy when it came to Potter, and currently looked in danger of performing the Muggle version of an Unforgivable Curse.

"Merlin, you can't hate Harry Potter, you have your own chocolate frog card." Gwen had to confess, she loved the HP series almost as much as her friend, they had even created their own Wizard Rock band when they were younger, though Gwen was never quite as vocal with her obsession as Morgana.

"So do I!" squealed the dark haired girl.

"So do you" conceded Gwen.

"Well," interrupted Merlin, "they also keep referring to my pants!" Arthur snorted. But Merlin continued "And what sort of name is _Hogwarts_? You might as well call it Pig Farts!" he scoffed, before crying out in pain as Morgana's hand collided with his cheek.

"You…you…you SQUIB!" Then she rose from her seat and stalked out of the room.

"You better go and apologise Merlin, offer to buy her a fire whiskey or something." Gwen rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Of course" He rose and rushed after his friend.

Gwen looked across to Arthur, who was gazing right back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Fire whiskey? Wasn't that also the name of yours and Morgana's Wizard rock band?"

She flushed deep red and dropped her head slightly, but a smile came to her face, and she met his startling blue gaze once more.

"Oh…you're one to talk – Sectumsempra?"

His eyes glittered at her teasing, "Okay, so we're all Potter geeks together." She laughed.

"So who's your favourite ship then?"

"Ron and Hermione!" Arthur exclaimed without a second thought. She giggled again at his enthusiasm. "What about you?"

"Hermione and Viktor." She smirked, biting her lip when she saw the horror on his face.

"Krum?"

"Yes… he's talented, a quidditch player, and he's not bad looking either."

"You mean he's a pretty boy who likes to think he's better than everyone else?"

She leaned closer, "Oh you would say that, so why do you like Ron then?"

He mirrored her actions, "He's funny, he's kind, he's not necessarily the brightest spark, but he makes up for it by being a good friend, he saved the House Elves in Chapter 31 of Deathly Hallows, plus he's a great keeper. And _most girls_" he raised his eyebrows at her pointedly "think he's handsome."

"Sounds an awful lot like someone else I know." She smiled flirtatiously at him, "You know, I think I may be coming round to liking Ron…"

Arthur leaned even closer, now only a hairs width away from her, "Do you know what I like best about Hermione?" He muttered huskily.

"What?" She whispered.

He brushed a curl away from her face, "Her curly hair." And with that he covered her smiling lips with his.


End file.
